


Happy, Happy Birthday

by thegillovnyway



Series: Birthdays [1]
Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: 2019, F/M, Gillovny, birthday tweets, or lack there of, they were busy doing something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegillovnyway/pseuds/thegillovnyway
Summary: So, why didn't Gillian tweet? She was... busy.





	Happy, Happy Birthday

“Hmm, you forgot to wish me a happy birthday,” he murmured against the swell of her breast, his nose shoving away her top. Her hands were in his hair, mussing it up. She didn’t care. All that mattered were the two of them, here in this bed. The sheets tangled between their legs, their clothes half on, half off.

“Did I?” Her brain was stuck somewhere between here and home. Where were they anywhere? What time was it? With David’s lips on her skin, thinking didn’t come easily.

“Do you want me to apologize?” she asked with a giggle that he matched with one of his own, just darker, more manly. Her skin prickled. His fingers, slightly calloused, trailed over her arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Her body reacted to his the way it always had; the wanton need inside her intensifying with each passing second.

“I want your fingers occupied elsewhere,” he answered, taking her skin between his teeth, biting down just enough to make her moan. “Your mouth, too.”

“Well, it is your birthday,” she sighed dramatically, giggling. “Just say what you want and, hm, fuck, David, stop that, and maybe I'll… give it to you.”

He nibbled on her skin, his teeth leaving pale marks wherever they stopped, making his way to her throat, the side of her neck. “This is what I want. You. All of you.”

“You have me. All of me. The whole day, the whole- fuck, David,” she moaned, losing track of her thoughts as he pushed aside her top freely now, latching on to a nipple.

“The whole fuck?” he said, releasing her nipple for a second, breathing against it and making it impossibly hard. He rested his chin between her breasts, staring up into her eyes. The fine hair of his beginning five o'clock shadow tickled and pricked her. His eyes, though, were soft and amused. His eyes in their ever-changing color from hazel to green were full of love.

“The whole fuck,” she repeated, running her fingers through his hair. It was longer than when she last saw him so many months ago. They didn’t need to talk about how much they missed each other. That was a given. They used their time, their mouths, and every breath, to please while they had time.

“The whole fuck,” she said again, grinning, “for the whole day and night. Happy birthday.”

“Happy birthday to me,” he agreed and then their lips, all of them, had better things to do.


End file.
